Peter Parker (Earth-1804)
History Early Years Peter was born on June 18th 2002 in Queens to Mary and Richard Parker who were scientists working for S.H.I.E.L.D, his brother, Niall was born a year later on the 13th of May. When Peter was 6 and Niall was 5 their father Richard and his partner, Edward Brock Sr., were working on a new scientific marvel for Trask Industries, but their project wasn't going well. Peter and Niall were introduced to Eddie Brock ,Jr. by their dad, the 3 instantly became good friends. One day the Brocks and the Parkers took a business flight trip to continue in hopes to find a way to finish their project but the plane crashed and killed everyone. The authorities later had Peter and his brother sent to their closest relatives, which were Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Peter and Niall were raised by their Aunt May and Uncle Ben in Queens, New York. Ben and May never had a child so they raised them as their own sons. Being one of the smartest and most academically achieved students in school, Peter was your typical nerd. He was constantly bullied by Flash Thompson, one of the popular kids, his brother was also a popular kid like Flash so he was forced to bully Peter and other students even though he didn't want to. Only Harry Osborn (a classmate) defended him and tried to support him. It's also because of their mutual respect that they became best friends. Becoming Spider-Man Peter gained his powers on a high school field trip at Oscorp Industries, Inc., where he was bitten by a spider exposed to "Oz". Oz itself is an attempted recreation of the super soldier serum that made Captain America. Notes on the formula was given and contracted by the US government to Oscorp Industries in an attempt to recreate the serum. One of Oz-tested spiders escaped and it found its way onto Peter's hand and bit him. The spider was then squished to death by Flash's foot. Donald Menken, Norman Osborn's assistant was going to inject Peter with an antidote but Osborn told him not to do it because he wanted to see what would happen to him. Peter didn't know it, but the spider bite mutated his DNA and his body began reacting to the new changes. Because of the bite, Peter gained superhuman strength, extra-sensory perception of immediate danger (Spider-Sense), increased speed, increased agility, increased stamina, a healing factor, and the ability to stick/crawl on surfaces. Peter had become the next generation super soldier but with additional attributes of a spider. Norman had agents follow Peter around and document it to Osborn. One day Peter was going to school and was almost hit by a car but he made a giant leap across the street. Peter was both amazed and horrified about this, he remembered the spider bite so he decided to try to climb the building next to him, to Peter's surprise, he was able to stick to the walls of the building. Realizing the powers he had, he used them to fight Flash. Peter hurt Flash so much that he broke his nose, Flash's parents demanded the Parkers to pay restitution for medical fees and damages done to their son but Flash convinced them not do do it and that Peter did it accidentally and didn't mean to. Flash then whispered to Peter that he was going to pay one day. Uncle Ben and Aunt May weren't happy for what Peter had done; they expressed their disappointment at Peter for raising his hand against another person. One night Peter was out and a man running passed him by with some money in a bag. The store owner asked Peter to help stop the thief, Peter then tells the man that it wasn't his job. Sometime later Peter hears a gunshot, and when he goes to investigate, he finds that Uncle Ben had been shot. Peter is given a police sketch of the suspect, who he recognizes as the thief he let go. He is also informed that the suspect had a star tattoo on his left wrist. Enraged, Peter begins a hunt for the thief, attacking anyone remotely similar to the sketch he was given. Peter then develops a web-like fluid and creates the "Web Shooters" to fire it. Peter also creates a suit to hide is identity from the crooks he tackled. This lead to Peter becoming the Super-Hero we know as "Spider-Man". Mayhem In Queens Multiple robberies had been happening around Queens and all the witnesses said the same thing, a man in a yellow mask with silver gauntlets who called himself "The Shocker". Peter set out to catch this man but had no luck until one day he heard a police scanner transmission that said that a bank robbery was going on at the moment. Peter swung at the location as fast as he could and sneaked inside the bank. He stealthy webbed up Shocker's henchmen and then revealed himself to Shocker. Peter and Shocker fought but one of Shocker's shock wave made Peter hit his head on a wall, knocking him out for a few minutes which gave Shocker enough time to leave. Peter was disappointed with himself and was determined that he would catch him one day. Peter upgraded his web shooters so they were stronger and more durable. The next time Shocker striked again was in a shopping mall. His henchmen were holding hostage a couple teenagers. Peter easily took down Shocker henchmen but one of them managed to get up and hold one of the teenagers at gunpoint. Peter webs the gun and then knocks out the henchman and tells the teenagers to get out. Peter finds Shocker and starts to fight him, one of Shocker's shock waves hit Peter making him propel back to a shopping mall store breaking one of the glass windows. Shocker runs out of the shopping mall and steals one of the cars passing by. Peter starts to chase Shocker and jumps on top of the car, he opens the driver door and pulls Shocker out of the car and then webs him up. A couple days later Peter was at school and he heard screaming coming from outside, soon after that an explosion erupted and Peter realized this was serious. Peter managed to leave the classroom through one of the windows without no one noticing. The class teacher soon noticed that Peter was nowhere to be seen but Niall told him that Peter never came to school in the first place. Peter put on the suit and swung to the location where the explosion happened only to find an 8 feet tall robot that looked like a rhinoceros. The robot punched Peter and started to run away, soon after Peter started to chase the robot dodging the cars and other objects that the robot would through once in a while. Soon Peter got tired so he picked up one of the lamp posts that the robot threw and threw it back at him. The lamp post hit the robot in the back opening a hole inside the armor revealing a few circuit wires. Peter jumped on the robot's back and started to tear the circuit wires. Soon after that the robot stopped moving and then fell to the ground. Peter was about to leave but he noticed that under one of the robot's feet it said "Trask Industries" Peter thought that the name sounded familiar but he shrugged it off and left the scene. Family Reunion It was a day before the 8th Anniversary of Peter and Niall's parents' deaths. Aunt May had planned a family reunion with Richard's sister Lynda who had moved back to Queens, Niall and Peter liked the idea. Peter decided to patrol the city for a bit until he heard screaming, he swung to the location as fast as he could only to see a dying man with a knife on his forehead. Peter then saw a man running and leaping from building to building, Peter started to chase the man, the man stopped and threw a knife at Peter but Peter managed to dodge it. Peter and the man who introduced himself as Bullseye started to fight. Bullseye threw a knife which hit Peter on his right shoulder, Peter removes the knife and starts to fight Bullseye again. Peter managed to web Bullseye up and then started to ask him some questions, Bullseye tells Peter that someone payed him to kill that man. Peter turns his head to look down at the now dead man. When Peter turns his head to Bullseye he is gone and the only thing left it the web Peter used to tie him up. Peter returned home and went to sleep disappointed in himself. The next day was Richard and Mary's 8th Anniversary of their deaths, Aunt May and Lynda decided to have the reunion at a restaurant at 10 AM. The Parkers went to the restaurant's location and waited outside for the Haas. The Haas family finally arrived and they introduced themselves to the Parkers. They then went inside the restaurant and ordered their food. During their conversation, Niall mentioned Spider-Man and wanted to know their opinion on him. Peter stomped on Niall's foot and the daughter of Lynda, Jamie noticed it. Most of the family were supportive of him and thought he was doing the right thing except the dad, Robert. Niall and Robert started arguing about Spider-Man until the rest convinced them to stop. After some time, Peter saw on the TV inside the restaurant that a gang calling themselves the Molten Men were terrorizing the city, He made up the excuse that he head a school project and forgot to buy something for it. At first Aunt May didn't want Peter to go at first because she saw what was happening on the TV and was worried for him, but with the help of Lynda, May let Peter go but he had to be back in 10 minutes. Peter then left and shortly after leaving Spider-Man appeared swinging. Jamie found that a bit suspicious but brushed it off as just a coincidence. Peter swung at the location where the Molten Men were at and started fighting them. He easily beat them but there was one more left, their boss. Their boss was more challenging to defeat but Peter defeated him nonetheless. After webbing up the Molten Men's boss, Peter thought the voice sounded familiar so he wanted to see who it was. Peter removed the boss' mask only to see Mark Allan, one of his classmates who was also Liz Allan's brother. Peter was shocked by this but he heard sirens so he left the scene. Peter then returned to the restaurant and asked if he missed anything. Jamie now was really suspicious of Peter, she started staring at him which made Peter a bit nervous. After one more hour the Parkers and Haas decided to leave, they said goodbye to each other and parted on their own ways. The Cure For Cancer One day Peter was cleaning his room and he found a suitcase, he opened it and found some documents and some VHS tapes. He found Aunt May's old VHS player and put the tape on. The video showed the Parkers and Brocks having a picnic, Aunt May and Niall heard the noise the video was making and went to check on Peter, they saw the video and realized how lonely they had become. Aunt May pointed out that Peter and Niall where good friends with the Brock's son, Eddie Brock Jr. Peter and Niall decided that they should contact Eddie again so they can hang out. They managed to find Eddie's phone number so they called him, they then meet up at at Eddie's apartment and started talking about their Parents. Peter gave Eddie the VHS tape and Eddie as in return showed them a relic of their parent's past, The Suit. Eddie explained that The Suit was the last project their fathers worked on before their deaths. It was a biological "suit" that could enhance and heal a sick person. Brock then showed Peter and Niall logs of their fathers' work. It documented their frustrations and troubles while attempting to complete their project. Peter and Niall wanted to know more about the properties of the suit, especially if it was functional; Brock couldn't explain it himself as he only recently rediscovered his father's work. The only thing known is that the suit was a prototype and it was tuned to work on Richard Parker's DNA, Peter and Niall's dad. Peter and Niall then went back home and started watching some more tapes. The video showed a somber confession of Peter and Niall's father. Richard Parker talked about his frustration and anguish over people controlling and ruining his work, the Venom Project (aka "The Suit"). Seeing his father hurt and tormented over unable to complete his life's work, Peter decided to vindicate his father and finish the Venom Project. Niall asked Peter how he was going to do this and Peter told him he was going to break in Eddie's apartment and get a sample of the suit. Peter put on his Spider-Man suit and swung to Brock's apartment. He broke in and stole a sample of the suit. Peter than returned back home and went straight to work, Peter accidentally spilled a bit of the symbiote on his skin and a terrible reaction occured. The sample was modified to bond with Richard Parker, but Peter's DNA was close enough to his father's to trigger it. The symbiote violently grew over Peter's body; after a struggle, it stabilized into a black suit. The following day, a female teen idol was kidnapped by masked men, Spider-Man intervened. Peter jumped on top of the car and ripped the limo's roof off. He jumped inside the car in attempt to stop the kidnappers while mocking them with his sarcasm. Peter was shot, but to his surprise, the suit quickly healed his injury. Peter subdued the kidnappers and managed to stop the limo before hitting a school bus (coincidentally Jamie was inside the bus). After he rescued the idol, police came to arrest Spider-Man, but Peter used his new-found strength to leap away and swung to safety. Peter was really impressed with his new suit and the extra abilities it gave him. Peter got more brutal as Spider-Man as time was going on, one day when he was patrolling the city he saw somebody robbing a store and shoot an innocent man. Spider-Man went after the man and caught him, this reminded Peter of Uncle's Ben death, Peter was about to kill the man but realized what he was about to do. He webbed up the man and left the scene, he then tried to forcibly take of the suit off himself but the creature was strong. A bell tower rang and the symbiote slowly pulverized because of the noise. Peter realized just how dangerous the symbiote was and decided to destroy his father's work, believing it shouldn't exist as it can't be controlled. Peter returned to Eddie's apartment to find the rest of the symbiote and destroy it for good. Peter was about to leave with the rest of the symbiote but Eddie appeared out of nowhere and took the vial from Peter. Peter easily overpowered Eddie and took the vial back. Eddie then realized that Peter was Spider-Man. Eddie wanted an explanation of why Peter had to destroy it. Peter then explained all that had happened between him and the bond he made with the symbiote. Eddie then obliged that Peter should destroy it, Peter then apologized to Eddie and left with the symbiote. Peter swung to a bell tower and pushed one of the bells which made the symbiote pulverize. Little did Peter know that Eddie had a second vial of the symbiote in a separate container and experimented it on himself. The next morning in class Peter's spider-sense were alarming him of great danger. Soon after that students started screaming and running by Peter's class. The students in Peter's class including himself left the class to see what was happening. Downstairs was the symbiote screaming and hurting some students. Peter quickly put on his Spider-Man suit and started fighting the symbiote. Peter realized that Eddie was inside the suit and wanted to kill Peter. Peter lured Eddie outside the school so he couldn't hurt anyone anymore. Peter tried reasoning with Eddie but it was a lost cause. After fighting some more a bell tower rang which started removing the symbiote from Eddie. Eddie quickly left and was nowhere to be seen. Crossing Paths With The Fantastic Four The Carnage Killer Jamie's Demise Spider-Man No More The Return Powers And Abilities Wall-Crawling: Peter's exposure to the Oz induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Peter's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. Superhuman Strength: Peter possesses superhuman strength enabling him to press lift many tons. Peter's physical strength is sufficient enough to enable him to lift and throw objects as heavy as a big rig semi truck with ease. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Superhuman Speed: Peter is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Peter has shown to be fast enough to catch up to an accelerating car while on foot, but prefers to travel by webs. Peter moves faster than the eye can follow, he has even moved so fast he appears as a blur. Superhuman Stamina: Peter's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Peter can physically exert himself at his peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Peter's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Regenerative Healing Factor: Peter has a low-level rapid healing factor. While not on Wolverine's level, it is sufficiently powerful enough to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of hours. Superhuman Agility: Peter's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Peter is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines, and even surpass the likes of Captain America and Daredevil. Superhuman Equilibrium: Peter possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. Superhuman Reflexes: Peter's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about forty times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, given sufficient distance. Peter has even been shown in some cases, to be able to dodge gunfire using just his reflexes without his Spider-Sense. Spider-Sense: Peter possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. Trivia * Peter shares a birthday with his creator, EmeraldCinematicUniverse. * This Spider-Man is a mix of Earth-1610 and Earth-120703. * Peter's favorite horror movie is "Halloween" by John Carpenter and Debra Hill. * Peter's favorite food is pizza. * Peter listens the band "Alvvays". Category:Heroes Category:Earth-1804 Category:Mutates Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Vigilantes